


The Hunters Initiative

by Pionut



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Biscuit is SheHulk, Fighting, Flirting, Gon is Captain Padokea, Gon is a sweetheart but he is also Gon, Gon is kinda famous, Killua is Godspeed, Killua is a little shit and a boss, Kurapika is Blak Kurta, Kurapika is chaotic neutral, Leorio has big bro energy, Like robots and AI, M/M, Mention of human experimentation, Mention of sex, Mystery ennemy, Mystery goals for the ennemy, No actual explicit scenes but I'm keeping it M for flexibility, Sci-Fi Elements, Scientific mumble jumble, Shenanigans, Superheroes, Team Dynamics, The hunter association is kinda like S.H.I.E.L.D, This is basically the first arc of many, This is kinda the equivalent of The Avengers first movie, but super powers exists, marvel inspired storyline, v5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pionut/pseuds/Pionut
Summary: The hunter association has been wanting to form a group of superheroes to be a ressource against major world threats.Gon Freecs has woken up from his decade long coma and will have the role to lead the team. While Leorio is trying to recruit Killua Zoldyck and Kurapika on his way to meet Dre Krueger, some strange activities have been monitored in East Gorteau.Who is behind the activites in East Gorteau?What is the Hunter Association goals?Will Gon be able manage the team of head strong personalities?Just read and find out!
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Mizaistom Nana/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Hunters Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTERED FIC!!! 
> 
> I have no clue if I'm up for the challenge, but I'm gonna try anyway!  
> Thanks to Peach and Gabs for reading my first chapter, giving me notes and editing!
> 
> This is basically me just mixing ideas and trying to creatic something epic like the MCU, but without the million dollars budget... Lots of MCU nods if you are into it. 
> 
> So just, ENJOY!!!

#1 - And so it begins

  
  


Gon had been punching the sand bag for almost 5 hours now. No amount of hitting it would satiate the weird suffocating feeling building inside his stomach. 

  
No punch was as strong as he wanted it to be. He was restraining himself just enough not to see the bag flying away.

  
Five hours wasn’t enough to tire him, or to make his muscles ache, or to even make it worth breaking a sweat. It was ridiculous how he had gotten so strong. He remembered how eager he was to gain these abilities, how eager he was to save his country from war. He would stop at nothing. He  _ stopped _ at nothing. Going as far as crashing his plane right into the enemy fleet. 

Mito’s voice was screaming in his ears not to be crazy. That there had to be another way.

Was there another way to win ? Without him jumping to his death ? 

He never took the time to consider it. He saw a chance to win and he took it. He wondered if part of him wasn’t giving up. Wasn’t seeking some sort of redemption. 

Dying for the world, trying to be forgiven, or forgotten. 

But he woke up 60 years later, in a world that wasn’t his, with people he didn’t know. All the people he had saved had died. But no war was to blame, only time passed and took them. It was comforting at least to know they had lived… he just missed their lives. 

Blurry images of a battlefield flashed in Gon’s mind, the screams of the dying, body parts scattered everywhere… a leg, a head… an arm, all the blood mixed perfectly with the dirt. A static sound nearly made him dizzy but then a too familiar explosion broke inside Gon’s head as he punched the bag all the way to the end of the gymnasium, crushing into the wall and breaking it. A bead of sweat had finally rolled down his forehead, he used the back of his hand to wipe it off and sighed. He still wasn’t tired but he didn’t have anything else to hit anymore. 

He slowly walked to the bag, feeling a little guilt for breaking the wall. The people of the Hunter Academy had been generous with him. They sheltered him, offered him food and a space to train. He didn’t know why they cared so much for his well being, he sure didn’t bother to find out what business the academy did. All he knew is that it was supervised by the V-5. The top most powerful countries who had signed the international peace treaty. The one that was written after the war was won and Gon was supposed to be dead. 

The bag felt light on his shoulder. He was going to have to get used to the strength he had gotten. His steps echoed in the too vast space and then other steps joined his. He turned to find Mizai, the man that brought him out of his coma. “You’ve broken another bag ?” 

There was no accusation in his tone, only an observation. 

“Yeah… Sorry about that… I got carried away again.”

Mizai was a strange man who still drank milk with his meals but Gon’s intuition told him that the man meant well. He was the one that explained how they found him, told him about the end of the war, gave him a room and said he could stay as long as he wanted. 

It was only a matter of time before Mizai would come back with a demand. Gon didn’t mind though… he didn’t know what else to do with his time. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m glad that this room is used to begin with.”

Gon wasn’t much of a patient man. He turned to face Mizai and looked at him dead in the eyes “Is there something I can help you with ?” He asked. He had been a soldier. He knew his value and that it would eventually be why they kept him here.

A smile graced Mizai’s lips. “No point for mundane chit chat I guess.” 

While Gon was in his long sleep, the Hunter Association was founded by his father, Ging Freecs, and Mito herself. In his panicked wake, the only person he wanted to see was Mito, so Leorio, one of Mizai’s associates, took him to see her at the house she was now residing in. 

When he saw her in that bed, his breath hitched. Mito was an old woman in her early 90s, her face and hands had as many wrinkles as the years of experiences she had. But there was no doubt in Gon’s mind that this was his aunt Mito, her eyes had that fiery glow to them. 

“Gon.” Her voice was hoarse and dry. She raised her hand to invite him to sit next to her. “I knew you’d come back.” She smiled when Gon sat on the seat next to her. “You haven’t changed.” 

Gon smiled back at her. “It’s all surreal, I was so happy when Leorio told me you were still alive.” He grabbed her hand to help her sit up. “What about… Ging?” 

She coughed out an awkward laugh while arranging the many pillows behind her. “That old idiot… he died a few years ago. He knew you’d come back to eventually.”  _ But didn’t care to wait _ , was left unsaid. “Let's go for a walk, I feel like taking some fresh air,” she offered. 

Outside, with the green gardens and birds chirping around them, they walked leisurely. A few other elderly also strolled. “So when did you wake up?” 

“It’s only been a day. I couldn’t imagine doing anything besides finding you…”

“Have they been nice to you? Do you have anything you need? I’m sure I can get a word in if you need anything.”

Gon laughed. In those words he saw that fire still burning inside her. “I’m fine, I’m mostly just trying to figure everything out… But Mito… who are they?” 

She pointed to a bench near a rose bush and he helped her sit before joining her. “Gon, all of this is so far now in my memories, my days are mostly me reading, watching TV and if my legs can carry me, walking in these gardens.” She sighed, taking in the fresh air around them. “The world you left was chaos. We had won the war, but at what price.” Her hand squeezed his. “We decided to found The Hunter Association after the V5 was formed, an apolitical organization to serve peace in the world. But decades have passed since I retired, Gon.” She turned to face him. “It has grown a lot in power and means. You don’t have to stay with them just because it was my project decades ago. You’ve always had great instincts, Gon. Follow them.” 

Gon went to visit Mito almost every day since he woke up and every time, she would refrain from going into details, but she would always remind him to trust his instinct. 

He didn’t know Mizai, but if Mito was behind the Association, he trusted she gave it a solid foundation. He would give it a chance and help as best he could. Helping the world still mattered to him, even if the world had become this complicated thing, where machines talked and flew and buildings reached the sky. 

X

One of those tall buildings towered over the city of York New. The Zoldyck Enterprise. It was Pakodea’s biggest business, maybe even the world’s, with ground-breaking technology being frequently developed. The kind of technology that improved people’s lives, like robots that catered to the elderly. Each year, many of their inventions were patented.

At the young age of 23, Killua Zoldyck led the company to the international success it had today thanks to his strategic mind and incredible understanding of the intricacy of the world. He seemed to always be one step ahead of everyone, making him the toughest person for journalists to interview as he always managed to fall back on his feet no matter the questions or though spots he would be pushed into. 

“Is it true that the Republic of Rokario has reproduced a similar model to your iron suit ?”

“Why are you asking me ? If they were capable of such a feat, they wouldn’t be sending lame videos trying to intimidate us. They’d actually do something with it.”

Killua was frowning, not at the journalist trying to interview him but at the sharp corner he had to take with his virtual race car. He was sitting comfortably in his gaming room, his “thinking room”. He believed that geniuses needed to play just as much as they needed to learn things. Experiences were well calculated games, weren’t they ? But Canary had scheduled an interview for him with the National Press after a video “leaked” about a suit similar to his Iron suit. 

He knew there was nothing to worry about. He was the only one capable of building such a suit and most importantly, the nuclear battery inside his chest was the only source of energy capable of feeding such a powerful suit. 

And Killua was the only human who could live with such a charged source of energy embedded in him. 

“So you are saying that the video is just a false threat. How can we take your word for it ?” 

“Frankly ? I don’t care ! Why are you interviewing me if you can’t trust my word ? You care about my opinion enough to bother me yet you won’t believe me ?” He shifted on his couch to lean on his knees. “Humor me will you ? You probably made some research on nuclear batteries and nanotechnology before interviewing me, right ? Maybe you even talked to another engineer before annoying me ? Tell me… Did anything you read or anyone you talked to help you understand how my suit worked ? Let alone show you anything near the level of sophistication as my technology ?” 

He paused for good measure, but he knew the answer. 

“I’ll take your silence to mean no. What makes you think that anyone in Rokario, where they barely manage to put wifi everywhere, has figured out how to power up a suit as complex as the Iron suit ?” 

“But the risks…”

“This is MY invention and it is here in Padokea. I’m the only one capable of using it. That's your guarantee so you don’t have to piss your pants everytime a shity video goes viral on social media. If there was any risks of my suit being reproduced, I would be the first to know.” 

The screen flashed « You are the winner! » to which he smirked. 

“And if you want a cool line on your pathetic article, you can write this: by the time any other country gets to develop a suit like the iron suit, I will have come up with one that is 20 times more powerful and efficient than theirs. Gotoh, I’m done.”

“Yes sir.” 

And without hearing the journalist’s last attempt to add something, the line was closed. 

“Would you like me to get your sauna room ready for some relaxation time? I can get that masseuse, Kayla, to take care of the tension in your neck.”

Killua winced at the idea. Not Kayla. He hadn’t called her back after they had slept together on the massage table. He didn’t think of it too much, but the emails he received afterwards told him she didn’t feel the same. He didn’t know why people attached so much meaning to things so quickly. The world was built on fleeting experiences and Killua didn’t like to stay still. 

“That’s okay, Gotoh. I’ll just make myself a drink.” 

He opened the cabinet of his private bar and took his go-to bottle that was starting to run low. “Gotoh, add Dalmore 62 to the next shipment.” 

“Will do sir.”

Gotoh was the UI that took care of his household and his personal assistant all in one. He was named after the steward that took care of him growing up. The one with whom Killua remembered actually having a relationship with. He had died in the same helicopter accident as his parents. 

“You have a phone call from Alluka coming in. Do you want me to pass it through?” 

“Of course.” 

He hadn’t heard from her all day, which was uncommon. She usually liked to call him and brainstorm wacky ideas or share her day. She had moved out of the building a few years ago, but she called so often that he never had time to miss her. 

“KILLUA !!!” 

“Alluka… Don’t scream like that ! What’s up ?”

“Okay, so you know how I like to keep in touch with people, right ? I mean, I’m basically the one feeding you all the tea, all the time. Well… I’ve had an interesting phone call with Leorio.” 

Killua scuffed at the name. “Alluka…”

“Don’t  _ Alluka _ me ! Let me finish ! So you know that project he told you about ? I think he called it The Hunters initiative or something well-”

Another exasperated noise came out of him. “I’ve already said, I don’t have time to lead a team. I have a full time business to run and being Godspeed is plenty enough…”

“LET ME FINISH !” Ever since she had moved out, she had built a very strong character. He was usually proud of it, except when it fell on his head. “So, Leorio was asking me if he thought that you’d be interested to join an existing team instead.”

He stayed mute several seconds, waiting for more information. “Is that it ? ‘Coz no, I’m not interested.” 

“WellIalreadysaidyouwereandtoldhimhecouldcomeseeyourightnow… He’s on his way and I already told Gotoh. He’s probably in the elevator right now. Okay, make me proud !” 

Killua spat the $200 gulp he had taken onto his designer carpet. “WHAT ?? Alluka !” 

She stopped herself from hanging up. “Look, I’m sorry it came to this, but I knew you would never even let him in. Just listen to him ! Leorio is a good person and he helped me out. I didn’t promise him anything except that you would listen. So please. Give him a shot, okay ?”

Another growl escaped Killua’s mouth as he watched his cleaning robot take care of the mess he had made. He didn’t think Leorio was a bad person. He did have some respect for him, but he sure could find him annoying and geeky sometimes. 

On cue, Gotoh’s voice vibrated in the room. “Sir, Leorio has just arrived. Do you wish to meet him on the gaming floor or your office?” 

Killua let himself fall on his couch. “Fine, Alluka, I’ll listen to him, but don’t warn me at the last minute like that. And here is fine, Gotoh.” 

“Thanks, Killua ! Let me know how it went,” she said before hanging up. 

The elevator behind Killua beeped and the doors opened, letting in the tall lanky man in a suit. Every time Killua saw Leorio, he had a briefcase in his hands. He wondered if it was just for show because he never saw Leorio open it.

“Mr. Zoldyck !” 

“ I’m not calling you, Mr. Paladiknight, want a drink, Leorio ?” 

Leorio pushed his glasses up and sighed “Fine, I’ll have the same as you… Killua”. 

Killua gave him a toothy grin. Sure he was CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world and Leorio was part of the top 5 boards member of The Hunter Association, but they had known each other before any of that. Leorio could be loud and their relationship had started with lots of bickering but it was also sincere and built on immense trust. Leorio was there for Alluka when he couldn’t be and for that he owed Leorio a lot. But he didn’t owe him enough to join whatever group he was forming. 

The drink found its way into Leorio’s hand and he sat down on the couch, not waiting for an invitation. “So I suppose Alluka warned you I was coming. Usually there’s a lot more protocols to pass before I can get in.” 

“ She did, and she also told me you haven’t dropped that superhero team idea.” 

Leorio pressed his lips into a thin line, trying to find the right angle to peek Killua’s interest. “Look, I know when I first came to you, you felt it wasn’t a good idea, but things have changed. The threats we are facing are getting bigger… and we have a new recruit you might find interesting.”

There’s a long pause in which Killua simply sits silently, waiting for Leorio to speak. He wasn’t going to act all curious just to comfort him.

Finally, Leorio decided to continue. “Captain Padokea has been awakened for over a few weeks now, and he is fully healthy again. We offered him to lead the team to which he accepted and so far we also have Black Kurta who is currently on their way to recruit Dr. Krueger.”

Killua raised an eyebrow and leaned over his knees. He had followed Dr. Krueger’s studies for years now. Her expertise in genetics was fascinating and thought-provoking. Although what actually made her famous was her out of control temper that fed her beasty strength. The idea of meeting her in person excited him, but he wasn’t surprised she would join. Bisky not only excelled in genetics but had also become a lawyer and specialized in defending superheroes against lawsuits. He had benefited from her firm at one point, though their paths never crossed. 

Truth be told, he was mostly intrigued by the first name Leorio mentioned. Captain Padokea. He remembered his grand-father mentioning the name with some disdain, a hero overly glorified by a weakening country. Zeno didn’t believe in heroes, he believed in weapons and armies. Killua respected his grand-father, but he was always curious as to why Zeno didn’t like Captain Padokea. Killua never met anyone that hadn’t had anything but good words about the man. Heck, a whole ass museum was made to immortalize his greatness and sacrifice. 

“ You know I’m more of a solo man, I don’t work well with people. Why do you think I make machines ?” He pointed to his room filled with all types of gadgets he controlled with his voice alone. “I didn’t want to deal with a team when you offered me to lead, but I don’t feel that much better about following orders either.” 

Leorio took off his glasses so he could look straight into Killua’s blue eyes. “ Look, Killua, we really need you. We need Godspeed on the team.”

A sigh escaped Killua. He didn’t like when Leorio used his serious voice. He found it harder to tease him. “What’s the threat ?”

“That’s the thing… We have very little information. Our intel is incapable of tracing who the enemy is, but we have been finding dead bodies. Normally it's nothing the police can’t handle, but the shapes of the bodies are rather… unsettling.”

“Like I said, we have very little information thus far… but here.” Leorio opened his briefcase. To Killua’s surprise it wasn’t empty, holding within it a tiny, thin file that Leorio offered to him. He smirked thinking about Leorio preparing his briefcase this morning. Did he at least bring a snack? “Take a look at these photos and testimonials. My gut tells me that this is only the tip of the iceberg.”

“That and you should drink less beer,” Killua said, opening the file. 

“ KILLUA!” 

Killua only offered a half-smirk before Leorio saw his eyes grow dark at the images inside the file. It was grotesque to say the least. The bodies looked like they had melted, agony having been forever cemented on the victims faces. A dozen deaths he quickly counted and nothing seemed to indicate a pattern. “Is this in East Gorteau?” 

“ Yeah, all of the victims are there… we can’t say why yet.”

Killua hummed. He wasn’t much of a murder mystery guy. He wasn’t sure what he would bring to the table if they had no visual of the enemy. Was it even an enemy ? Could it be a creature ? A disease ? 

Leorio closed his briefcase with a soft click and got up, eyeing Killua’s concerned look. “I’ll give you time to think this through. We are having a first meeting in about a week once Dr. Kruger arrives. You know how to reach me.”

He grabbed his drink and finished it in one gulp and then headed to the elevators.

“ I’ll consider it, Leorio.” Killua finally said. 

Leorio smiled at him before getting inside the elevator and leaving Killua to study all the details concerning the case. 

X

_ “ We still don’t know about the mysterious deaths that are occuring in Luonton city. A dozen people also seem to be missing. The numbers are increasing every day.” _

The news buzzed in the background. Killua had tuned into the local news of West Gorteau to get the most relevant and latest news possible, since East Gorteau only had propaganda to offer. Gotoh translated the broadcast simultaneously. 

“ What do the files say ?” Alluka was in the kitchen mixing the salad for over 5 minutes now. It was ready by this point, but the news captivated both of them and neither felt like sitting at the table to eat. It’s not like the sushi Killua had ordered would get cold anyway. 

“Not much more than what the news is saying. Only, they did capture the photo of a moving shadow. It seemed to have a human form but bigger than average. It moved fast though. The cameras couldn’t get a clear image of it.” 

Killua had been studying the files all afternoon, and when Alluka had called to ask about his meeting with Leorio, he invited her for dinner and showed her the images of the bodies. The reporter had described them, but the only image they seemed to have had been blurred out to not upset the viewers. Alluka had gasped at the images and so they had been watching the news in loop ever since. 

“ Has something happened outside of East Gorteau ?” She asked, finally dropping the salad spoons next to her. 

“ Nothing so far. It hasn’t moved from that Luonton city. Leorio thinks it’s looking for something. I have to agree with him.”

“ What could it be looking for ? Are they any resources in that city ?” 

Nothing. Killua was pretty sure of it. He had been looking to do business with different countries that had the resources he needed for his technology and he did his research. Sure, East Gorteau had lots of copper and palladium but nothing to attract that much attention. Killua believed the missing humans were the clue. The creature was looking for someone.

“ Killua ? You’re making that face ! Do you have a theory ?” She took her salad to the massive dining table made for receptions. Alluka liked to use it when she came over to eat since she liked to be treated like a special guest. 

The salad dropped in front of Killua, making him shift his attention to her. 

“ I don’t have a theory, just ideas I need to reflect on” 

“ Fine !” Alluka huffed. “ What about joining the team ? If you’re thinking about the case… Does that mean you’re thinking of becoming a Hunter ?” 

At that, Killua scrunched his nose and turned to give his full attention to the sushi in front of him. “Turn off the TV, Gotoh,” he said while piling sashimi and sushi onto his plate. “I don’t know yet. I can still give him my insight without joining a band of jolly heroes.” Though the idea of meeting Captain Padokea was still in his mind. He didn’t need to join the team to meet him, right ?

“ You’re so stubborn !” was Alluka’s answer. She also took some sushi on her plate. 

“ Yeah well that seems to run in the family.” 

Alluka paused at that for a second. “ Killua… didn’t you say Illumi was in the Mitene Union ? Is he still there ?” 

Killua had his mouth full of a “chef special” sushi when he answered, dismissing her train of thoughts. “ Illumi left a month ago. He’s making a major sale with a client in Azian now, and you know Illumi… He’s making that business trip a vacation too, touring around and sending selfies with that resting bitch face of his. I seriously didn’t expect him to get that into Instagram…” 

Killua had made Illumi chief of the international department, mostly because their relationship was exhausting. Giving Illumi such a title allowed him to travel all around the world so that Killua would only see him occasionally for board meetings and important annual events. 

He looked over at Alluka who was shifting uncomfortably. There was another major reason he preferred to have Illumi far away. Illumi still struggled to accept Alluka and mostly, he couldn’t accept how close she was to Killua and how they shared a special bond. Of all things Illumi could be jealous of, this was it and it made him act like a prick to Alluka which Killua couldn’t accept. 

But Illumi owned 20% of the company’s actions. Killua couldn’t exactly kick him out and he was good at his job.

“I’ll ask Illumi if he heard anything when he was in the Mitune Union.” Alluka gave him a smile in response. “Now eat. I didn’t buy all of this sushi just so they could dry up and be thrown into the compost bin.” 

She complied happily, popping a dragon eye roll in her mouth. 

X

Gon followed Leorio into a part of the Association he had never visited before, down in the lower floors. They passed through many rooms with huge glass windows that looked like labs of some sort. The clinical smell of it all brought back his own memories of the past, of a time he was desperate to prove himself. A painful experience that forged him into who he was today. Did he prove himself? He wondered as he accepted yet again a mission he knew little of. 

“I never told you, Captain Padokea… but I’m a huge fan of yours. I actually have some original cards of you from the 50s. I’m pretty excited about you leading The Hunters team. We need someone like you on our side.” 

Gon wasn’t sure yet what side that was exactly. The Hunter Association was still filled with mystery and when he questioned Mito about it, he quickly realized that by the time she retired, 20 years ago, it had expanded a lot and she wasn’t aware of what was going on anymore. Not that it made him distrust the Association. It just made him dizzy to think about it too much. 

But he had no reason to be suspicious. Mizai, as a former spy, certainly kept his cards close to him, but Gon didn’t have a bad feeling with him. And Leorio was probably the most earnest and soothing person he had met. His smile was reassuring, like an older brother… Like Kite. Gon didn’t let his mind go there. 

After passing through a few security doors, they arrived into a surprisingly messy room with several old artifacts lying around and filing cabinets lined up along the wall. 

“This is where we keep archives from the early days,” Leorio explained. The air was colder here than anywhere else. “Some of it is mostly for nostalgia and most of the important files have been scanned and preserved electronically, but this is also where we keep other artifacts.” 

Leorio guided Gon to what looked like a large tube of tinted glass, keeping what was inside a mystery. He watched Leorio type in a few numbers on the remote that stood next to it. 

A soft sound of pressured air filled the room and smoke came out of the tube making the temperature drop even lower. 

When the smoke evaporated, Gon’s jaw dropped slightly. He never thought he’d ever see it again. 

Inside the tube hung the last thing he remembered wearing before drifting into a decades long coma: his Captain Padokea outfit that Mito herself had sown for him, a dark green pants and vest combo with brownish highlights and knee-high boots. Gon knew it was kind of ridiculous. It was a symbol of Padokea more than an enhancing outfit, but nostalgia filled his heart all the same. 

Next to it laid his famous shield made of metal strong enough to cut diamond. It was in surprisingly good condition, still shining as if someone had been polishing it all these years. 

“I know it’s pretty outdated, but we kept it so you could decide if you wanted to keep it or not.” 

Gon raised his hand to touch the hem of his vest. “I can’t believe you guys have this… Do you think… I can still wear it ?” 

Leorio turned to him with a baffled look “ You- You want to wear it ??? “ 

Gon nodded, not understanding why he would say something if he didn’t mean it. 

Leorio's eyes shifted from Gon to the suit and back to Gon again. “I’m not sure it’s very practical.” He paused to think, pinching his chin. “What if we designed you a modern suit inspired by this one?” 

Gon pouted. He understood why Leorio would second guess it, but Mito had made this for him. He went to unhook it and noticed it was ripped in different places. Well, maybe he didn’t need to actually wear it. He could just keep it as a souvenir. 

A little awkward laugh escaped Leorio. “Sorry… I made sure all your equipment was taken care of but the suit did go through a lot.” He leaned to grab the shield, looking at his own reflection in it. “The shield on the other hand we can run through some tests, but vibranium is a rare metal and I’m not sure we can forge a new one as strong as this.” He handed the shield to Gon who took it, eyes sparkling. For something so resistant it sure felt light and easy to maneuver. And it fit so perfectly on his forearm. 

Gon’s chest rose with pride. He grinned at Leorio, ready to take any challenge. 

“Tell me more about my first mission.”

X

In the city of Luonton, in East Gorteau, a scream was heard from a mother running away with her child in hand. Behind her, her deceased husband had risen from his grave, eyes shot with blood and skin ghostly white. 

He didn’t blink and his chest didn't rise to fill with air. An unknown force was making him move and walk around aimlessly. 

He wandered the terrorised city, arms falling to his sides, the sleeve of his shirt torn where a mark the size of a dot that inflamed the skin around it sat on his shoulder. His head turned to something, something that attracted him, something familiar that guided his steps to it. It wasn't his family of whom he had no memory. 

It was a large shadow and the aura of a kindred spirit. 

The screams of the people he crossed were vague sounds he couldn’t begin to process. But when he finally reached what he recognized as his leader, the words were clear and a sense a relief filled him. 

“ Well, what do we have here… this is new.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts???  
> Please, I need to have feedback, it litteraly feeds me! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving a kudo and a special thanks to comments!
> 
> If you want to follow me on twitter:   
> @pnut_art   
> And here’s a link to an art for this fic:  
> https://pio-hxh-art.tumblr.com/post/635421621776171009/ive-started-working-on-a-new-fic-im-excited


End file.
